


Thinking of You

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Autistic Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Autistic Party Poison (Danger Days), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Party Poison brings Fun Ghoul a gift.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Have some fluff and some autistic killjoys :D  
> Warnings in this one for mentions of dermatillomania and trychitillomania (Hope my years as a spelling bee kid paid off with those words lol), and a tiny bit of internalized ableism.   
> Oh, also, this isn’t written as a ship, but feel free to interpret it as such, I guess XD

“Hey, Ghoul! Ghoul, I stole you some gum from Tommy’s! Fun Ghoul, get out here!” Party Poison’s standing in the doorway to the diner, yelling at the top of his lungs. The Kobra Kid lets him carry on far longer than they should, before tossing their pencil at him to get their attention, pointing out in the direction of the workshop.   
“Ah, thanks for makin’ me stand here actin’ like a fool, Kobra.”  
“You are.” Poison doesn’t take the bait, instead jogging over to the workshop. They regret the extra exertion in the heat of the desert in the short time it takes to cross the ‘yard’, but they’re excited, so they figure it’s worth it.   
“Ghoul!” Fun Ghoul jumps backwards at Poison’s intrusion, gripping their tiny wire cutters like a weapon.  
“Shit, I thought you were, I dunno, DESTROYA reincarnate or somethin’. Don’t fuckin’ do that again!” Poison drags the tip of their boot against the sandy floor, sheepish.  
“Sorry, got excited, I’ll remember to knock next time.” They sign along with speaking verbally, and Ghoul watches their hands, eyes focused despite their carefree posture.   
“S’okay, so long as you try not to do it again, fuckin’ hyperactive fool.” Ghoul grins at Poison and they beam back at their friend, brandishing the items in their hand.   
“Forgot why I came in here in the first place. I nabbed you some gum from Tommy’s place!” Ghoul takes the gum, turning the package over in their hands.   
“Thanks, Poison. Why, though? What’s so important about it that you fuckin’ risked stealing from Tommy?” Poison grins again, bouncing in place as they tend to do.   
“To give you something to chew on besides your lips, of course!” Ghoul blinks.   
“Huh?”  
“Aw, you can’t tell me you’ve never noticed— you’re always bitin’ at your lips when you concentrate, an’ they get all torn up. I figure it’s like when Jet fucks with eir hair without realizing, or how come me an’ Cherri both scratch at our skin when we’re upset. I thought this would help, give you something else to do with your mouth?” Ghoul’s still, considering.   
“You sayin’ you think there’s somethin’ wrong with me? ‘Cause—“ Poison’s quick to interject.   
“No more’n anything’s wrong with me, or my brother, or any of us. ‘S probably part of what same stuff fucked up our reactions to City pills, got us outta their grip in th’ first place.” Poison fumbles the corresponding sign for ‘reactions’, and they pause as they correct the mistake.   
“Huh. So you think this’ll help? With the fuckin’ up my mouth, I mean?” Poison shrugs, suddenly unsure.   
“Y’never know until you try, I guess. Can’t hurt, at least.” Ghoul is silent, thinking, and after a while, Poison turns to leave. As they make the walk back up to the diner, Ghoul calls out behind them.   
“Hey, Poison! I, uh. Thank you for thinking of me.” Poison turns around, walking backwards now, and salutes Ghoul before making a heart shape with their fingers.   
“Ew, fuckin’ sappy fool. Love ya too.”

Party Poison doesn’t need to ask Ghoul if the chewing gum works. They no longer walk around with lips so torn up they’re bloody, and Poison takes it upon themself to make sure Ghoul doesn’t run out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some sappy killjoys lookin’ our for each other! If you’ve got any questions about my interpretation of the Fabulous Killjoys as autistic, hit me up (I’m on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight)!!!  
> And full disclosure, ‘cos I don’t want to come off as like writing disability p*rn or anything, I’m autistic myself (can you tell I’ve got a special interest in Danger Days??)


End file.
